1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a high power semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof in which a junction breakdown voltage is increased and a snap-back characteristic is improved.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
An integrated circuit combining a control function and a driving function into one chip is called a smart power device. An output terminal of the smart power device is formed with a high power transistor that is operated at high voltages, such as between 15-80V. The logic operations are performed through normal transistors operating at a low voltage such as 5V. The smart power devices are mainly used to drive a display unit such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) or a HDTV (high definition TV).
The high voltage transistor of the smart power device is fabricated by employing a technique where a relatively lightly doped drift region is formed and a heavily doped drain region of the transistor is formed in the drift region. Also field oxide layers are formed above the device""s substrate, including above the drift region, to define active regions.
In this technique, it is desirable that the field oxide layer formed above the drift region be spaced apart from an interface between the drift and drain regions, i.e. apart from a drain/drift junction, to increase the breakdown voltage of the device. It is also desirable to increase the snap-back voltage at the junction of the field oxide layer and at an edge of a gate electrode.
A high voltage transistor of a conventional smart power device will be described with references to FIGS. 1 and 2. Same reference numerals denote same elements in these figures. FIG. 1 is a plan view of the high voltage transistor, and FIG. 2 is a longitudinal-sectional view of the transistor taken along line of IIxe2x80x94II of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an n-type well 110 is formed in a p-type semiconductor substrate 100, and pxe2x88x92-type drift region 104 is formed in the n-type well 110. The drift region 104 has a lower concentration of impurities than source/drain regions of the high voltage transistor (described below). The drift region 104 serves as a buffer layer, when a high electric field is applied to the drain region, to prevent junction breakdown and hot carriers from occurring.
A plurality of field oxide layers 101 are formed on the p-type semiconductor substrate 100, the n-type well 110, and the p-type drift region 104.
Gate electrodes 102 are formed covering a predetermined portion of the n-type well 110 and the field oxide layers 101. Note that an end portion of the gate electrode 102 toward a center of the drift region 104 is placed on an upper surface of the field oxide layer 101. This prevents the field oxide layer from being destroyed due to a strong electric field formed at the end portion of the gate electrode 102. The structure also increases the junction breakdown voltage as well.
Heavily doped p+-type source and drain regions 103a and 103b are formed inside the n-type well 110 and the drift region 104, respectively. The source region 103a is formed adjacent to an end portion of the gate electrode 102 away from the center of the drift region 104. The drain region 103b is formed adjacent to an edge of the field oxide layer 101 near the center of the drift region 104. As noted above, the impurity concentration is much higher for the source and drain regions relative to the drift region 104.
An insulation layer 106, excluding the contact regions over the source and drain regions 103a and 103b, covers the entire structure including the field oxide layers 101. The insulation layer 106 covers a portion of the drain region 103b to disperse the high electric field formed when voltage is applied to the drain region.
A source electrode 105a and a drain electrode 105b are formed and connected to the source and drain regions 103a and 103b, respectively, as shown.
However, the conventional smart power device described above has at least the following disadvantages. First, a high electric field is formed at the junction where the drift region and the n-well region meet (A in FIG. 1). High electric field is also formed where at the interface where the field oxide layer 101 and the gate electrode 102 meet (B in FIG. 2). These electric fields are not sufficiently dispersed in this construction. Second, the field oxide layer 101 is directly adjacent to the drain region 103b (C in FIG. 2). In this instance, a junction profile is very steep resulting in a low breakdown voltage.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a high voltage transistor for a smart power device having a high breakdown voltage in which heavily doped source and drain regions do not directly contact an edge of a field oxide layer, and a fabricating method thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high voltage transistor for a smart power device having a high breakdown voltage in which a field plate is formed to disperse high electric field, generated when voltage is applied to source and drain regions of the device, to further increase breakdown voltage and improve reliability, and a fabrication method thereof.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a high voltage transistor for a smart power device includes: a well of first conductivity formed in a substrate of second conductivity; a drift region of the second conductivity formed in the well; a source region of the second conductivity formed in the well between a substrate/well junction and a well/drift region junction, the source region having relatively higher concentration of dopants relative to the drift region; a drain region of the second conductivity formed in the drift region, the drain region having relatively higher concentration of dopants relative to the drift region; and a field oxide layer formed on the drift region such that an edge of the field oxide layer is spaced apart from the drain region by a predetermined distance. The high voltage transistor further includes a conductive field plate formed above the field oxide layer such that a portion of the field plate extends beyond the field oxide layer towards the drain region.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a method to fabricate a high voltage transistor of a smart power device includes: forming a well of first conductivity in a substrate of second conductivity; forming a drift region of the second conductivity in the well; forming a source region of the second conductivity in the well between a substrate/well junction and a well/drift region junction, the source region having relatively higher concentration of dopants relative to the drift region; forming a drain region of the second conductivity in the drift region, the drain region having relatively higher concentration of dopants relative to the drift region; and forming a field oxide layer formed on the drift region such that an edge of the field oxide layer is spaced apart from the drain region by a predetermined distance. The method further includes forming conductive field plate above the field oxide layer such that a portion of the field plate extends beyond the field oxide layer towards the drain region.